Blind Date
by Violet234
Summary: A girl about 17 moves to live with her uncle. She then meets someone who was her "savoir" when she was 10. They re-unite again... only to find that in the end, they're love will be in the hands of destiny. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

I noticed my uncle left a note on the table. "I'll be out all day, make yourself at home." I sighed in exhaustion. I use to live with my grandmother; she was always there to keep me company. I had just arrived here yesterday and I already felt alone. But I was use to it by now. I started to remember something I knew I never wanted to bring up in my mind again. How my parents died when I was only 10, but since I was so young I barely could remember that moment I found out they had 'left for a while' my grandmother use to tell me when I stayed at her house. I'm 17 years old now... able to take care of myself.

I decided after a long night that I would go out today for a while. I got dressed and went next door to where my best friend Jen lived.

Jen's mom answered the door "Oh Hi Kristen..." she said in a cheery voice. I didn't have to respond because she was already calling her. "Jennifer! Jennifer!? Are you awake yet honey?" She closed the door, so I waited patiently. The door quickly opened.

"Hey Kristie" She said leaning on the door. Her hair was messy but still looked nice. She was my height with short dark brown hair with red highlights and her eyes were a deep green.

"Hey Jen wanna go out today?" I said looking up into the sky. I could see the sun in the cloudless sky.

"Yeah that would be great she said."Just let me go and change." She held up on finger and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Bestie" Jen said and hugged me. "So where are we going today?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling spontaneous today" I said with a smile because it was true. I was feeling happiness and I'm not sure if it was the beautiful August sun or the fresh air but I felt... different.

"Alright then" She said walking down her driveway

We walked down the sidewalk talking about random things. Until we came to "Eats" my favourite restaurant. It wasn't small and it wasn't big either the whole restaurant was an inviting shade of blue with while decor. But it wasn't the inside that was the only thing that was nice. It was the food too... everything about this place made me feel 'at home.' I always use to eat here as a kid when I visited my uncle for school. We sat down where the waitress seated us.

"How's living with your uncle?" Jen said fixing her napkin and plate.

"It's been only one night and kind of a morning but he's gone to work..." I said looking down.

"That's too bad. Well if you ever need me I'm right next door!" She said laughing.

"So how's Jake?" I said watching her expression.

"Good. It's been 7 months now" she said smiling.

"That's great Jen I'm happy for you" I said.

_Our conversation was interrupted by a waiter at our table._

"I'll have an orange juice and eggs with bacon" I said handing him back the menu. I didn't need to look at the menu I had memorized it after all these years.

"I'll have orange juice too, with eggs benedict" Jen said handing back the menu as well.

The waiter left which lead back to our conversation.

"We gotta spend the whole month of August together and we gotta have classes together! Just like last semester" She said with a joyful expression.

"Of course. I would love that." I said with the same expression.

Just then I noticed something. I looked there sidetracked for a second...

There this person sat... looking at me. I wasn't necessarily looking at him or meeting his 'gaze' but his eyes were so hypmatizing I had never seen anything like them. They were so extremely... **blue**. Our eyes locked for a moment or two and I quickly looked away.

"... and that's why my mom..." Jen was still talking. I felt bad that I didn't know what exactly she was talking about, my thoughts went somewhere else and I was already behind in a conversation.

I listened more but I couldn't help but feel curious of who this person was and why they had such interest in me? Was there something wrong with me..? I saw myself in the mirror this morning. I didn't look that bad. I let impulse take control and I subtly glanced in his direction.

He had dark brown hair long but beautiful. He was thin wearing a black tank top. He was talking to someone I couldn't see. He was facing my direction but the person accompanied by him was facing the opposite direction and blocked by a booth. He turned his head and looked at me again for just a quick second and looked down.

"... Kristie...?" Jen was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ohh sorry... "I bounced back to reality.

"What you looking at?" She said turning around.

"Wait. Don't turn around yet." I said.

"Why?" she said concerned.

"Trust me." I said. I saw in the corner of my eyes he was looking. I didn't want him to see her turn around and look it would make it obvious we were talking about him.

"There now look. He's been looking at me... I dunno if it's paranoia but it's not the creepy kind of look.... I dunno how to explain it." I said when I saw that he looked away.

She glanced over.

"Whoa. That one?" she said pointing.

"Yeah..."

"He's wow." she said finally turning around. "Go talk to him."

"UMM. NO." I said laughing. "He might even be with another girl. I can't see who he's talking to" I said.

"We're gonna wait here until he does then."

"No... Lets not. I got better things to do today then wait for some stranger to come and talk to me."

"haha. If you put it that way it sounds bad. We're just going to wait till he leaves."

"This may sound odd. But he looks familiar." I said confused.

"Have you met him before?"

"I don't think so... it's just a strange feeling" I said still uncertain.

Our orders came and I tried to ignore the guy sitting in the corner. I focused on plans for the summer and what I was going to do today. I looked on my watch, and it was 1:43.

I looked up and noticed he was standing up with another boy much shorter then him. They walked past us and I felt apart of me sink with disappointment. We were done too so we walked out into the summer sun.

"Let's go back to my house" I said. Bored of anything else. We went to my uncle's house and sat down outside talking. Hours passed it got later in the day.

"Time goes by quickly" Jen commented.

"Yeah it does." I agreed.

"Wait a sec..." she said looking off down the street.

"What..?" I said looking in the same direction.

"That's that guy! Look he's alone now walking." she said surprised

"Do you think he followed us?" I said a little frightened.

"No. how could he we were here for hours. I think he lives here" she

Said and we both watched him open the door to a house down the street.

"Hmm. Maybe what's why he seemed so familiar? I must have met him when I was a kid."

_Days Passed. Until one day when I was outside again alone. Waiting for Jen to come outside_

There he is. I saw him. Walking down the street, then I saw him look to my direction. He watched me for a while and I did too.

Hey what the hec, I thought. You only live once.

I took a couple steps but decided to wait. Maybe he'll get the hint and come to me. I watched him carefully but looked away occasionally to control the temptation. I looked to my left and he came to me closer now. He wore a blue shirt this time. A T-shirt, with jeans. His eyes were bigger in person than and as blue as the ocean.

"Hello..." He said nervously.

"Hi." I said in a friendly voice

"This may sound strange... I don't know if you remember me but we use to play together when we were kids. I remember because my mom was friends with your uncle and grandmother." He said in a calm southing voice.

"Oh really?" I said feeling fulfilled that I was right and not going crazy. I have met him. I knew it.

"That's ok. It was a while ago. You might not remember because you had other things on your mind. Your parents had just died..." He said trailing off.

I flicker of memories had just flooded my mind. A little boy around 10 years old with gorgeous blue eyes and funny jokes. Always made me laugh when I would cry.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! How could I forget? You just changed so much!" I said realizing what I just said was stupid. How could you not change in 7 years?

"That's ok... I only recognized you a couple of days ago. Are you here for school too or just the rest of August?"

"Both" I said hopeful.

"That's great. So maybe I'll see you sometime." He started to walk

"Ok that'd be great!"

"OH." He stopped. "Actually I don't know if your uncle told you but he's having a party tonight and my mom and I are invited. So you might see me sooner then you thought." He said smiling.

"I had no idea there was a party...." lost my thoughts for a while. Trying to retrace my steps if my uncle ever left a note or told me about this party. "He doesn't tell me much these days" I said lightly laughing. "I'll see you tonight then"

"Ok, see you." He walked down the street to wherever he was headed before.

_Jen came outside and I explained to her what happened_

_It was 7:00 and I was inside when my uncle came home._

"Hey Kristen!" He said cheerfully

"HI uncle. Is there some kind of party tonight?" I said unaware

"Yeahh. That's right" he looked at the calendar. "Most of my friends are coming over. Is that ok? I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't think it would be a problem."

"Oh it's not a problem at all" I said. A spark of excitement went through me when I remembered who else was coming.

"I'll go get ready. What time are they coming?"

"8:30" He said walking into the living room.

"Okay. That should be all the time I need."

I went upstairs and tried to decide what to wear. 7:15, 7:50. It had been an hour. I looked on my bed to see all my clothes pilled on it. Maybe I should try this with this…

_Guests arrived and I made my way downstairs hoping he was there._

There was a buzzing sound throughout the house. People talking, screaming yelling over each other. I went into the living room where all the commotion was. I looked around searching everywhere. Until I met his eyes again…

"There you are!" My uncle interrupted my temptation.

"John, Peter. This is my niece Kristen" He said proudly

I shock each of their hands and tried my best to be polite even though at the moment my mind was somewhere else…

The small talk was quick luckily for me. I looked over to where he was standing before but to my surprise he wasn't there.

"Hey Kristen can you take this into the kitchen" He said handing me empty cans of pop.

"Sure uncle" I walked to the quiet kitchen and put the pops in the recycling.

I looked up and there he was.

"Hi again" He said friendly

"Hey." I said trying not to sound too eager.

"Crazy party over there eh?"

"Yeah."It's just too loud." I replied looking into the living room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere quieter..."

"Yeah okay." I said. Normally girls would be suspicious if a guy asked them to 'go somewhere quieter' but I figured if anything got out of hand I could defend myself. After all I was 17.

We went into the hallway and I sat down feeling awkward to stand.

"So do you remember anything about when you were young?"

"Some things. Not everything of course but I do remember you… How long have you known my uncle?"

"I don't know your uncle that well but him and my mom are pretty close."

He sat in front of me now in the long but narrow hallway. The width of the hallway was small which made us closer together.

"You've changed a lot" He said in a sweet voice.

"Everyone changes after 10 years old." I laughed.

He looked so different. So 'attractive.' I think that's why I was feeling nervous even talking to him.

"I wanna know you better..." He looked away shyly.

"Yeah I'd like to get to know you too." I smiled at the fact that he was shy.

I decided I would say something extremely dangerous. It could make everything awkward. I thought. But I figured if it did it wouldn't matter. I don't want to start a friendship and then not say anything with the fear of it being awkward. I would rather say it now and get it over with. Or at least hint at it.

I spoke in a soft voice still a little nervous.

"I would like to know you more then a friend…" I looked down as a spoke unable to look up because of fear of what his facial expression was at this point. Many different images came into my mind.

Why did I have to do that? He doesn't like me. I always kill a moment. I decided I would look up.

He was just looking at me. Not surprised really, and not disgusted. Just looking in a nice way.

"More then friends?" He said in a soft innocent voice. "I'd like that."

Just then a part of me was filled with joy and the fear had disappeared.

_He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

It was the day after the party and I woke up earlier then usual. I went downstairs to the living room. There were empty glasses, and bottles. The couches had crumbs of chips on it and I sighed thinking about the hours it would take to clean this.

My uncle never made me do it; I just liked to be clean.

As I cleaned up the messy living room I went through the moments of last night at the party, and my impulsive decision to say 'More then friends'. I didn't feel regret exactly just a new feeling… Something I never felt before. A mixture between joy, excitement, and a little uneasy about what would happen next. I looked on the clock and it was 9 in the morning.

I sighed, what could I do at 9 in the morning? I decided I would go outside (like I always do) I went outside and sat on one of the chairs on the patio. Just when I sat down the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey kido" My uncle said. "Sorry about the mess this morning" he said and I could sense the remorse in his voice.

"That's ok uncle. I cleaned everything." I said. It was no problem for me. I didn't mind.

"Thank you so much. I had to rush to work this morning and I had no time. So I left $50 in the kitchen drawer for you, as a thank you" He said happily.

"Thanks uncle!" I said shocked.

My uncle had to go to work and said good-bye. I went to the kitchen and got the money. I went outside and decided to go to the mall. I walked down the street. Until suddenly my vision was covered by two hands.

"Guess who?" A male voice whispered in my ear.

"…. Hmmm" I said but I knew who it was.

He let go and stood in front of me. Smiling so perfectly.

"It's Mathew. Remember me?" He smiled and I smiled back.

"How could I forget you?"

I told him what happened and how I got $50, and was going to the mall. So we went together.

The whole day was spent talking, bonding. More memories were brought up and I could remember more and more every minute.

_It was nighttime now and we walked home._

"I wanted to say thank you… for everything. If it weren't for you, I would have never moved on with my life… I would have been stuck on not having and parents…" I said looking away to hide what I was feeling.

"I'm always here." He said looking at me with a sincere look.

"I know." I felt good knowing I had him. I couldn't even believe we were together now, it all happened so fast.

_He put his arms around me._

"You know…" He said whispering in my ear. "There's no where I'd rather be."

"Me too." I whispered back. I wanted to say something more 'Romantic' I just wasn't very use to it.

"I got to go," I said leaning back. "My uncle will be home soon. I don't know how he would react if I was hugging a boy on his driveway." I smiled.

"I'll message you on the computer then… If that's ok"

"Of course!" I said excited. We exchanged e-mails and I went inside.

I never knew what love felt like until now… And I like it. I loved it. The feeling of importance, and true happiness. Nothing can compare to this. Nothing in the world.

_I went on the computer and we talked for hour's… hours and more hours._

By the time I got off the computer it was three in the morning and I was somewhat tired. My mind was fresh of the huge conversation I just had. I went to bed and fell asleep re-thinking every moment.

****

_A week passed. It all seemed like a blink of an eye. But I spent every day with Mathew, because Jen had gone to the beach with her boy friend for a couple days._

"So. What's your favourite colour?" He asked and we both laughed. We were eating ice cream and sitting on my couch in the living room.

"That would have to be grey. What about you?" I took another spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

"Hmm. It would have to be black, or blue" He put down the spoon and kissed me on my forehead. "What's your favourite memory?"

"The day my uncle gave me a bracelet that my parents wanted me to have. What about you?"

"I don't really have one. I love everyday…." He smiled.

"Everyday with you." I completed his sentence.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said and leaned back. He wasn't looking at me now but I could tell something was wrong.

There was a chill throughout my body. What was it? A whole bunch of possibilities came into my head. Is there someone else? Did I say something wrong? I looked at him worried.

"… What is it?" I put down my spoon. My stomach felt too strange right now to eat anything.

"Never mind. I don't think I should tell you now." He looked at me now and I could tell something was making him sad.

"Please tell me. I rather know now." I put down the ice cream on the table. I was already expecting the worst.

"Kristen…. I should have told you before… I know. But I'm leaving. I'm moving and I'm not coming back…. My mom found a house in another city 2 hours from here. I'm really sorry. It hurts me too…"

I didn't know what to say… I didn't know how to react to this. So I didn't say anything. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I stood there frozen, and confused. He came up behind me.

"I was afraid of this reaction… I didn't want to tell you before because I knew it would change everything." His voice was low and depressed.

"… When are you leaving…?" I managed to say.

"In two days" He said. I could tell by his voice he didn't want to go as much as I didn't want him to leave.

I looked in the corner of my eye to see him open the door and close it behind him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I guess this is why they say love hurts…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

I was simply broken. I still stood there in the kitchen. I had so many hopes for Mathew and I. I angrily went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed. Every time I love someone they always disappear. My parents died and now the person I though I was in love with, is moving, and isn't coming back. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do at this point.

"Jen..." I was on the phone with my best friend. "I need you right now."

"Okay. I'll be right there." She said sounding concerned.

About 2 minutes passed and I heard the doorbell ring. I went to go answer it.

Jen paused for a moment; she looked at my tears and immediately hugged me.

"Tell me all about it." She said as she picked up some tissue and followed me to my room.

"He's ... leaving" I said and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Who's leaving? You're uncle is moving?" Jen was now extremely worried at the thought of me moving.

"No... Mathew.... My boyfriend."

I saw her shocked face and began to explain what had happened. How we were close friends as kids and what happened at my uncle's party.

"Oh. Kristen... I'm so sorry...." She said looking down. "I know how you must feel."

"It all happened so quickly... I should have known it wasn't going to last." I said while whipping my eyes.

"Hey, that's not true. Does he know for certain he's leaving?"

"Yes. He's leaving in two days. And I don't know what to do." I stopped crying. I let the words catch up with me for a moment. He was leaving in two days.

Jen stood up.

"What are you doing here? You should be with him right now? There are only 2 days left!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Yeah... You're right..." I said trying to see the positives.

"So you have to get over there to his house! Right now. Before you regret that you didn't!" She said walking toward my bedroom door.

"Okay! Why not? What have I got to lose?"

"I'm gonna go home. Call me if you need anything." She walked to her house.

I made my way down the street. Re-thinking in my head how crazy this was. I went to the door and knocked.

He answered.

"Hi...." He said with an innocent voice.

"I don't like how we left things earlier Mathew. I'm sorry..." I said disappointed in myself.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you the night of the party and I didn't." He looked at me in regret.

"That's okay. We got two days." I smiled weakly.

"Would you like to come in?"

We both walked into his house.

"Where's your mom?" I asked looking around.

"Out at work; she's working all night tonight."

I woke up. My vision was a little blurred until I blinked a couple times. What? Where was I? I looked around at the white walls of Mathew's bedroom, and I sat up. I could feel my hair was messy. I looked around and got out of bed. I looked in the mirror, I couldn't remember last night and I was confused as to why?

"Morning!" A calm male voice came through the door way. He kissed me on my cheek and looked at himself in the mirror beside me.

"What happened?" I said confused.

"You fell asleep on the couch downstairs after we spent what felt like forever talking... so I carried you upstairs and put you in my bed to sleep." He said worried. "Was it bad... should I have left you on the couch? I'm sorry I didn't ask you first... It's just you were asleep..."

"No, no that's really sweet that you did that. I'm really sorry I fell asleep." How rude of me I thought to myself.

"I slept in my mom's room." He said fixing his hair in the mirror.

"She's still not home yet?" I looked at him curious. What would she think of me anyways?

"Oh my. I should have brought you to your house shouldn't I have? Your uncle must be so worried!" He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"No...That's fine. I'll explain to him what happened. I'm 17. I can handle myself." I said smiling.

_We kissed good bye. And I left to my house._

"Where've you been Kristen?" My uncle said. Not in a mad voice or frightened. Just a polite questioning voice.

"I was at s friend's house... I hope that's ok" I said a little worried if he would ask what friend.

"Ok good. I got to go to work now. Stay out of trouble." He winked at me and closed the door.

I sighed in relief. Today was the day we was moving so I had to go back.

He came out of his house; I didn't even have to knock.

"Is he mad?"

"Nope" I said smiling.

"Good" He said hugging me.

"So today's the day huh?" I said fighting tears.

"Yeah...it is." He said holding my hand.

"I guess I'll never see you again." A tear slipped from my grasp.

He rubbed the tear from my cheek, and looked at me. "If we were meant to be together. Then we'll see each other again."

"Oh that's just great! Let's leave it to that!" I looked away a little disappointed. I was expecting 'Of course you'll see me again'

"I'm moving 2 hours away! I don't think I'm ever coming back. The house will be sold."

"Okay. So I'll wait for 'destiny' to come I guess" I never believe in that until now. That maybe there was a slight possibility we would see each other. But I highly doubted it.

"No body can replace you"

"Ugh. I hate good byes" Another tear gushed from my eyes.

The moving truck was parked in the driveway. And care soon came after. I guessed it was his mom. So we went somewhere else for a moment, to say our final good byes.

"Destiny...." I said as our kiss came to and end.

"Yes, destiny." He said hugging me.

I didn't want to let go. I didn't want him to leave. More then anything in this world. Why couldn't he stay?

"Good bye" He said in a warm, soothing voice. "I love you."

"Good bye" I said crying a little.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

It was a rainy day, and I was out with Jen. Still sad of course still empy, as usual. Every time I would look at that house down the street I would see Mathew in my mind. Some elderly couple had already moved in and I was feeling more and more broken each day.

"It's going to be alright Kristen." Jen said smiling.

I believed her. I had never felt like this before so it was my first time. The first time's always the worst. But school started tomorrow and I had to cheer up.

It was early in the morning and I wasn't use to getting up. I made my way to school and got my list for my classes. Luckily Jen and I had 2 classes together. I was so thankful I had someone with me to get through the day.

"Kristen....? IS THAT YOU?!" A group of girls came toward me laughing and smiling. I hadn't seen them for a long time because I had to go to school where my grandmother lived. "We've missed you!" Catherine said.

We caught up with each other during lunch, and I found out I had classes with them too.

What felt like a long day, was over quicker then I thought. I walked home a little depressed thinking of everyday like this. Every school day, without anything to look forward to. I didn't know how long I would be living with my uncle.

I went inside and closed the door, watched TV. When I got bored of that, I thought about everything.... my friends, parents, and uncle.

I started to cry. I sat there and cried until I saw something down the street. It wasn't Mathew like I had hoped but someone else.

Jen was there walking alone. She came up to me.

"You ok?" She said

"Yeah. I just feel so alone."

"You need someone, Kristen you need someone to date…."

"No! I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself."

****

"Kristen! Kristen!" Someone was saying far off into the distance.

I felt someone pushing me.

"Kristen! Get up!"

My eyes opened and I took a deep breath choking on some water. I turned over and I could feel my side hurting. Wet drops of water were failing on me and I heard thunder rolling the sky.

"Kristen! What are you doing out here?!" My uncle grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

I walked inside shivering. It was 2 in the morning.

"I… I…I must have fallen asleep…"

"Outside! On the patio?!?!?! Why outside?" He looked at me confused.

Walked upstairs and took a warm shower and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

**YEARS LATER**

Kristen was 21 now. She finished school and studied to be a photographer. She was still best friends with Jen, and moved into a house beside her uncle; she was now able to take care of herself. She had 7 boy friends in the past years, and realized she was not alone. She had friends and family.

It was a warm August day and I was outside with Jennifer. I was single now, and focusing on my career. I had just published a photo for the ' Most famous' Magazine, and I receive 5 thousand dollars for a one in a million picture of the year.

"Guess what Kristen?" Jen said excited. "I got you a date! It's Jacob's friend!"

"I told you. I don't want a relationship. I'm done with it." I said fed up.

"Come on, have some fun!" She said. "I already schedualed it for tomorrow at 12 At Eats your favourite restaurant!" She said hopeful.

"Alright… fine! If it's already set up." I sighed because I really didn't want to.

It was the day of the date and I wasn't very excited.

I walked into the restaurant and looked at the table that was reserved. He was already there. He had blonde short hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" I said sitting down.

He looked up and his eyes were wide for a moment.

"Hello." He said and smiled.

"I normally don't do these 'Blind dates'" I said looking down. Kind of embarrassed I had to resort to blind dates, I couldn't actually find someone myself.

He smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I don't do this either, but it's nice to meet someone new."

"I'm done with relationships, I only did this because my friend wanted me to, so let's just be friends." I said looking at the menu.

"Ok, whatever you want." He said politely.

"Oh. How rude of me." I said holding out my hand, "I'm Kristen"

"Kristen, what a beautiful name." He said smiling.

"And what's your name?"

"….. Mathew" He said and held my hand.

********

Hello everyone (: **I will only continue this story if you Review!**

Thanks,

Violet234


End file.
